How To Ask
by krazyniajudson85
Summary: Harry has found the perfect way to ask what should be a simple question. HHr. This is the first in the 'How to' series. there will be two more.
1. Before

How To Ask Before Summary: A little explainer, sort of by Harry how to go about this just right. Hhr all the way.

Takeing a deep breath Harry gazed down at the black bow in his hand. Inside set a delacit silver ring with a nice sized dimond set in the center. It had taken him nearly four months to find the ring, the perfect ring. Looking back up his eyes fell on a photo of him and Hermione. It had been taken only weeks before when they had went to a dinner and show, someone had been walking around with a camera, telling people it was only five pounds a photo. Harry nad been iffy on the idea of a Muggle photo when the wizard ones were so much more intriguing. But Hermione had talked him into it and it was framed, on the mantle at Godric▓s Hollow. With a sigh he looked to his watch, it was six-thirty-eight pm and he had to pick up Hermione at six-fifty for they▓re date, as she thought it was. She didn▓t know hat he had planned on proposing to her. He had reservations at a very large fancy resturant. Then he planned on takeing her for a walk on the beach, under the moon light, only the sounds of waves beyond they▓re own. It would be the perfect way to propose to her. He smiled as he stood placing the box in his pocket as he made his way to the door.

When he made it to Hermione▓s door he felt like he wanted to run, turn tail and make an excuse for him not being able to take her. But before his mind could sort through his thoughts his hand had already knocked on the door. Wincing, he pulled his hand back quickly before he prepared to turn, but before he could make his feet move the door opened and there was Hermione. A smile instently aperred on her face when her eyes fell on Harry, ⌠I▓ll be ready in a moment, come on in.■ she greeted.  
As Harry stepped inside she claimed his mouth with hers in a quick kiss, before she took off back up her stairs. Harry closed to door behind himself and stepped further into her living room. The walls were nearly covered with framed photos of them and friends from they▓re years at Hogwarts. The sound of her feet on the stairs pulled him from his thoughts and he turned to see her. She looked beautiful, her hair was pulled up, leaving some to brush her neck, her make-up was light and her little black dress left nearly nothing to the imagination. ⌠Wow!■ he breathed. She smiled and twirled to give him the full effect. He grinned as he approached her, ⌠Are you ready to go madam?■ he asked properly. ⌠As ready as I can be.■ she said as she picked up her clutch bag. With that they were off to the resterant.

A/N: So what did you think? Please R&R so I can see if you all like what it is so far! 


	2. Understanding

How to Ask Understanding

The Atmosphere was light and the lights were low. Each table had a single red candle lit in the center, clothed in black. It was very fancy, almost elegant. Only missing the light sound of music. The sound of chatter and clinking dinner ware filled the room. Harry gazed at Hermione over his menu, she was studying hers intently. After a moment she bit her lip in thought. He grinned at that, she was now debating what she would order. She always bit her lip when she thought about something. Suddenly her eyes darted from her menu to him and she smiled gently when she locked her eyes on him. ⌠Is there something you wanted?■ she asked lightly as she laid the menu down to the table. Harry▓s smiled shifted to the side as he locked his eyes on hers. ⌠Not really.■ he admitted, ⌠I was just admiring how gorgeous you look tonight.■ He tilted his menu more so she could clearly see his face.  
Hermione▓s smile brightened at his words, ⌠That▓s sweet.■ she sighed. Then for a moment she just gazed into his bright green eyes. It never failed to amaze her how bright his eyes were and how they seemed to glisten every time he looked to her. ⌠So what are you going to order? I can▓t really decide what I want.■ she asked curiously.  
Harry nearly blushed as he looked down for a moment; ⌠I haven▓t really looked at the menu┘.■ he began before he looked back up to her. God! Don▓t let her make me say it! He thought almost franticly. But she only stared at him, a look of expectance on her face. She▓s going to make me say it! He sighed in his head before he sighed allowed, ⌠I was kind of busy staring at you.■ he admitted.  
Hermione▓s smile re-appeared as she glanced to the enables then back up to him. ⌠Honestly,■ she began, a hint of a chuckle lacing her voice, ⌠I just don▓t know how to respond to that.■ She admitted licking her lips before nipping her lower one. ⌠I just can▓t believe you love me so much. I▓m just a book worm, know-it-all. No one really liked me at Hogwarts, I know.■ She paused and took a breath. ⌠I know you; Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna are really my friends. But I just never thought anyone could love me. I mean I▓m not very pretty and I can be pretty annoying.■ She sighed before she bit her lower lip again, finished speaking.  
Harry reached across the table and took a hold of her hand,■ First you▓re beautiful and if anyone says different I▓ll hex them my self.■ He paused and squeezed her hand, making her look him in the eye. ⌠And I love you with all of my heart. I▓ll never stop, even when I▓m gone. You▓re apart of my soul.■ he assured her.  
Hermione▓s eyes filled with unshed tears. ⌠Oh, Harry.■ she whispered softly.  
Harry leaned forward, ⌠And about friends. Not many people got to know you; they never saw the real true Hermione. If they could not have not liked you. You may have your moments, but you are a very charming person. And if you didn▓t have your moments you wouldn▓t be you.■ With that he stood, leaning across the table he brushed away the tears that had made there way down her cheeks. Then he gently kissed her. Pulling away he held himself inches from her and gazed into her now slightly red eyes. ⌠I love you.■ he whispered softly.  
She smiled ever so slightly and gazed back deeply into his eyes. ⌠I love you, too.■ she whispered back.

A/N: So what did you think about that? Was it sweet and sappy? Jerk a tear from your eye did it? Well how do you think it ends? More sappiness to come! 


	3. All or Nothing

How to Ask All or Nothing

After dinner they climbed back into Harry▓s muggle car and Harry began to drive. After a moment Hermione realized they weren▓t headed to his house or her flat. Creasing her brow she looked over to him, ⌠Mind if I ask where we▓re going?■ she asked playfully.  
Harry grinned and glanced to her before he looked back to the road, ⌠You▓ll see.■ he said, matching her playful tone.  
Smiling she reached up and nudged him firmly in the upper arm, ⌠My, aren▓t we being secretive tonight?■ she laughed. For a moment she was quiet, just sitting there, gnawing on her bottom lip. ⌠There▓s not much open this way, at this time of night.■ she said suddenly. Harry couldn▓t help but laugh, ⌠Why are you analyzing this Hermione?■ he asked through his laughter. With a sly smile she looked over to him and narrowed her eyes, ⌠Am I not supposed to?■ she asked coyly. Harry sighed, catching his breath, ⌠No, you can analyze all you want.■ he said, a small smile still on his face.  
Looking back out the windshield she began to nibble her lower lip as she thought again. This time though, she didn▓t voice her thoughts. Already knowing that he wouldn▓t tell her anything useful. So she sat there quietly with her thoughts, trying with every mite of her to figure just what Harry was up to.  
Finally after a long while Harry couldn▓t stand it any longer. They were getting so close to the beach and he enjoyed making her guess. ⌠Well?■ he finally asked a bit impatiently, ⌠Have you analyzed it enough to figure out where we▓re going?■ He glanced over to her in an attempt to see an unspoken facial response. But if she did make one he didn▓t see.  
Looking over to him, Hermione smiled again. She could tell he was excited about where ever it was they were going. Maybe there▓s something more. she thought. ⌠Why do you ask?■ she finally asked him. She was dieing to know but she didn▓t want him to know that.  
Harry shrugged, ⌠No reason really. I was just wondering if you had anymore guesses.■ he said slowly, evenly. ⌠We▓re almost there by the way.■ he added.  
Instantly Hermione▓s eyes went back to the windshield to survey her surroundings. Then her eyes went wide, ⌠The beach.■ she whispered before she looked back at him. Every feature on her face now soft. ⌠On, Harry. The beach. At night.■ Harry grinned as he pulled onto the road that led to the beach. ⌠I knew you▓d like it.■ he said lightly.

After they had walked along the beach for a while, hand in hand with Hermione▓s head on Harry▓s shoulder. Harry suddenly stopped, making Hermione▓s head raise so she could see him. She didn▓t speak when she seen him looking at her as well. Although she was dieing to know what he was up to. And at the moment she had a feeling she was about to find out, good or bad.  
For a long stretch Harry was content to just stare into her deep chocolate brown eyes. Ever sense he had decided to ask Hermione to be his wife, he had fought with himself over how to word it to her. How to put all of his being into asking, while letting her know just how much she meant to him. And even now, on the beach, her standing right next to him and the moon glowing down seemingly only for them. He just couldn▓t seem to straighten out all of his well placed words. He sighed, ⌠Promise you wont laugh if I say something stupid.■ he finally insisted.  
Hermione smiled reassuringly, ⌠Don▓t worry, I won▓t laugh.■ She assured him as she placed her right hand gently against his chest. She seemed finished before she cocked her head to the side playfully and her eyes twinkled, ⌠But┘┘ I hold the right to make fun of you if I remember a year from now.■ she added playfully before she popped up onto her tiptoes and kissed him quickly on the lips. ⌠You know I love you no matter what,■ she whispered as she leaned back, then she smiled again before she made an x over her heart with her pointer finger, ⌠Cross my heart.■ Harry smiled lightly as he took a deep breath. It made him feel better just knowing Hermione knew he was stressing and she was trying to ease it by being funny. And knowing also that she really did love him gave him all the more courage. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath in and blew it out as he began to descend. He didn▓t open his eyes again until he was on one knee. He again looked into her eyes, seeing some shock and something else he just couldn▓t quiet figure. He still had her left hand in his right and he gave a slight squeeze, pulling her back from her own world. With his famous side smile he spoke causally at first, ⌠Are you still with me?■ he asked playfully.  
Hermione blinked a few times before she took a deep breath, swallowed then nodded, ⌠Yes, I▓m right here.■ she was barley able to squeak out.  
Harry nodded slightly as he rubbed her hand with his thumb. ⌠You▓ve probably have already guessed what▓s going on. Hell not even Ron▓s that dim.■ he paused and shared a smile with her over their shared friend. ⌠But I still need to tell you a few things. You know get off my chest.■ he again paused until she nodded weakly, letting him know she grasped the concept. ⌠I know I tell you this every time I see you, a few times a day, but I love you Hermione. With all of my heart. When ever it is in my power, you will not be in pain or sad or lonely. You▓ve been by my side for so long now, and always there to make me see straight and not do stupid life altering things.■ he paused again to take a breath, ⌠You▓re the main reason I didn▓t die when I faced Voldermont┘┘. Well, one of the main reasons.■ he admitted, his face flushing.  
Hermione nodded as she let the tears that had built up fall. With a soft smile, her eyes showing pure love she gently reached her left hand out. Placing it on his right check she sighed as she softly rubbed. ⌠I know. You don▓t have to explain. There▓s been so many extraordinary people in our lives.■ she said lightly.  
Harry placed his right hand on her left and gently pulled it from his cheek. Slowly he placed it to his mouth and kissed her palm before he intertwined they▓re fingers. Looking back into her eyes he smiled again. ⌠This is why I love you so much.■ he whispered. ⌠One of the many reasons. But you always understand me and you always have the right words.■ He paused once more as he pulled the small black box from his pocket and opened it with his left hand. ⌠Hermione Jane Granger. Ever sense the day I first truly met you I▓ve known that there was something special about you. I▓ve done nearly everything a wizard can do. I▓ve battled Troll▓s, a giant snake, a tree.■ I▓ve flown; I▓ve made the best of friend▓s. And let▓s not forget I▓ve battled and won against the darkest wizard of our time more then once.■ He faltered a bit, not quiet knowing what to say next. Then it came to him, the ending, just the way he had wanted it. ⌠I▓ve done a lot. But now I think I▓m ready and I hope you are too. Now I want to tackle forever, see if we can accomplish what many have tried only to fail. Hermione will you make me the happiest man and wizard in the entire world and do me the honor of becoming my wife?■ Harry felt his heart clench when she didn▓t respond right away.  
For a moment she could do nothing more but stand there. Ever sense she had first met him, on the inside she was like every other girl. She dreamed about the day the-boy0who0lived would ask for her hand in marriage. Then it was more like a fantasy, a dream. But over the years, even though she▓d deny it if it got out. When she was with Ron, she no longer thought about being the wife and love of the boy wonder. Her feelings had changed, he was just Harry. Good ol▓ Harry.  
Suddenly Harry▓s leg began to get wet and he looked down to see the water moving up the beach. Clearing his throat he looked back up to her, ⌠A, I don▓t want to ruin the moment or hurry you along. But, Hermione.■ he paused and looked down then back up. ⌠The tide is coming in.■ Suddenly Hermione realized Harry was speaking and that she was holding her breath. Taking a deep breath she tuned back into him in time to catch his last word, ▒in▓. What the heck was that supposed to mean? First she looked into his face for a clue, then she let her gaze move further down. That▓s when she noticed it; Harry▓s leg was no longer setting on sand but instead was in water. ⌠Oh, I▓m sorry Harry!■ she gasped as she pulled him to his feet. Looking into his eyes again she smiled, ⌠I love you with all of my heart too, Harry. Of course I▓ll marry you.■ Harry grinned as he took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her finger before they kissed rather passionately. When they finally parted they wrapped they▓re arms around each other and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder once more. Before they made it to the car Harry stopped, ⌠Hermione, why did it take you so long to answer?■ he asked.  
She lifted her head and smiled, ⌠You know me and my thoughts. The ones of how long I had waited for you to say those those words flashed.■ Harry grinned, ⌠Oh really? And just how long have you waited?■ he asked playfully.  
Hermione grinned as she kissed him before she made her way to her car door. ⌠That▓s for me to know.■ she laughed.  
Harry▓s mouth dropped open, ⌠Hermione.■ he called as he went to his car door, ⌠Please tell me, it▓s not like it means anything now.■ he tried to coax her.  
Hermione shook her head, ⌠Sorry, my minds made up for now and I really don▓t think you want to concentrate on making me give right now.■ Harry smiled as he started the car, ⌠Fine, but you will tell me soon enough.■ he said simply before he took off up the road for home.

FIN A/N: How did you like the way he asked? Please review. 


End file.
